A Cabin In The Woods
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Piper wakes up in a strange house with no memory of who, or what, she is.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"A Cabin In The Woods"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "Death Takes A Halliwell" and "Pre-Witched".)  
  
* * *  
  
Piper wakes up in a strange house with no memory of who, or what, she is.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a bed in a strange house. It looked rustic, as if it had been built by hand. None of those prefabricated modules you just hooked together. Whoever had built this house had taken their time and put a great deal of care into it.  
  
She started to get out of bed and then she noticed she wasn't dressed. Someone had removed all of her clothes. She looked around but didn't see them anywhere. Instead, some work clothes hung on the back of a chair next to the bed.  
  
She quickly dressed realizing she couldn't run around here naked. Wherever here was. The clothes and boots were a little big on her. There were obviously men's clothes. Cautiously, she looked around the room.  
  
Apparently it was the residence of a man. There were no clothes or items that would have belonged to a woman. Through the window, she could see some woods a short distance from the house. It would seem she was in a cabin in the woods.  
  
She moved through the house searching. No one seemed to be around. She found that odd. As she passed a mirror, she glanced at her reflection. There was a bandage on her head. Somewhere in the distance she could hear a "thumping" sound. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Not knowing what else to do, she moved toward the sound.  
  
She passed through a kitchen. It wasn't fancy but it was very spacious. The type of kitchen one might expect in a lone cabin set in the countryside. The "thumping" sound was coming from the backyard. Cautiously, she peered out the back door.  
  
A short distance from the house, Piper saw a man chopping wood. The "thumps" were his bringing the axe down to split the logs. He suddenly stopped and wiped his face with a large handkerchief.  
  
As he gathered up the pieces of wood he glanced toward the house. Piper quickly pulled back from the window. She had no idea where she was or who this man was. For all she knew he was an axe murderer who would rape and kill her.  
  
Suddenly she heard the man step up on the porch. The handle on the door began to turn. Panic gripped Piper. She turned and began to run from the kitchen. As she reached the doorway to the living room, she heard the back door open. Almost involuntarily she turned to look at the man.  
  
He stood an even six feet tall. He was deeply tanned and his muscles showed that he worked out regularly. Probably from things like chopping wood. His hair was a sandy color and hung just over his ears. And he had the most piercing green eyes Piper had ever seen. Piper judged that he was near forty years of age.  
  
"Ah, good, you're awake," said the man, dropping his armful of wood into a box behind the door. "I'd better have a look at that head wound. We wouldn't want it to become infected."  
  
Piper looked around as the man started moving toward her. She reached out and grabbed a knife from a holder on the counter. She brandished the knife at the stranger threateningly.  
  
"Don't come any closer," she said. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I won't let you hurt me."  
  
The man just smiled. He reached down and opened a drawer next to him. He then reached in and pulled out a pistol. Piper stood facing the man as he held the pistol in his hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
The man opened the pistol and showed Piper that it was loaded. Then he closed the pistol and laid it on the counter. Piper looked on confused as he slid the pistol across the counter to her.  
  
"You might feel a bit safer with that," he said. "I use it to protect against wild animals. Look, my name is Adam Carpenter. If I had wanted to hurt you, I've had more than ample opportunity in the last three days."  
  
Piper didn't touch the pistol. She just looked at Carpenter. If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have been able to while she was unconscious. And he certainly wouldn't give her a loaded gun to use against him.  
  
"Okay," she said, putting the knife down, "if you don't want to hurt me, then tell me where I am and what I'm doing here."  
  
"You wandered in about three days ago," Carpenter said. "I think you may have been in a car accident. You were pretty banged up and delirious. I patched you up and you've been asleep ever since."  
  
"And my clothes?" Piper asked.  
  
"I had to burn them," Carpenter said. "They were a mess and covered in blood. Actually, you looked a whole lot worse than you really were."  
  
"So you removed my clothes?" Piper asked.  
  
"It made burning them a little easier," Carpenter joked. "Don't worry. I kept my eyes closed the whole time."  
  
Piper just laughed. She couldn't help herself. His statement just sounded so ludicrous.  
  
"I really should take a look at that head wound," he said. "If nothing else, the bandage could use changing."  
  
Piper decided she could probably trust him. And at the moment, there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it anyway. They moved into a study where Carpenter pulled out a first aid kit.  
  
"Well, it's healing nicely," he said after checking her wound. "I doubt you'll even have a scar. It should be completely gone in a few weeks."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Carpenter," Piper said, looking at the diplomas hanging on one wall. "You never mentioned you were a medical doctor."  
  
"Ancient history," Carpenter said. "I don't practice any more. That was a very long time ago."  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked. "Did you get rich and decide to chuck it all to live out here."  
  
"Not exactly," Carpenter responded. "I was head of pediatric medicine at San Francisco General. One day I misdiagnosed a patient. A seven-year-old girl. By the time I caught my mistake, it was too late. She had already died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Piper said.  
  
"As I said," Carpenter replied, "ancient history."  
  
"So you just quit?" Piper asked.  
  
"Something like that," Carpenter said. "That little girl would still be alive if not for me. I decided I didn't have the right to decide who lives and who dies any more."  
  
"I'm sure you did everything you could," Piper said.  
  
"If I had," Carpenter said, "she'd still be alive. Oh, I was cleared of any wrong doing by a board of inquiry. But it was a stupid mistake. I shouldn't have made it. But because I did, a little girl had to pay for that mistake with her life."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't like that," Piper said.  
  
"Doesn't really matter any more anyway," Carpenter said. "Now, what do I call you? You didn't have any identification when you stumbled in here."  
  
Piper thought for a moment. She got a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "I don't seem to remember my name. In fact, I don't remember anything before I woke up in your bed." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"Well," Carpenter said, checking Pipers' eyes, "I wouldn't be too concerned. True amnesia is actually very rare. Most memory loss is the result of a traumatic experience. You had a mild concussion. That probably caused your memory loss. It will probably return soon.  
  
"Once you're feeling stronger, we'll drive into the city and see if we can find out who you are. It's been three days and I'm sure someone is looking for you by now. We'll go by the police. They should be able to help."  
  
"Can't we call someone now?" Piper asked.  
  
"We could," Carpenter said, "except I don't have a phone. You couldn't have gone far in your condition. If you were in a car accident your car might be sitting along the road or in a ditch. In a day or two I'll see if I can find it."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."  
  
"Well, we still have to call you something," Carpenter said. "How about Jennifer? It was my mothers' name."  
  
"Sounds as good as any I suppose," Piper said.  
  
"So, you don't remember anything before you woke up today?" Carpenter asked.  
  
"Bits and pieces mostly," Piper responded. "Nothing that makes any sense. Something about a blue light and a man."  
  
"Blue light?" Carpenter questioned. "Maybe he's your husband."  
  
"I'm not wearing a wedding ring," Piper said.  
  
"Okay," Carpenter said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Two women," Piper said. "And a big house. Something about the two women always arguing."  
  
"Sisters maybe," Carpenter suggested. "Or neighbors."  
  
"There's also something about a book," said Piper. "A very big, very old book. For some reason, that books seems very important to me."  
  
"Well, that's a good sign," Carpenter said. "It means your memory isn't gone. Just suppressed."  
  
"I also remember something about people just appearing and disappearing," Piper said.  
  
"I assume you don't mean in any conventional way," Carpenter said.  
  
"I don't know," Piper said. "I just remember that one minute they're there and the next minute they're gone. I told you it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"That's okay," Carpenter said. "Your memory will return in time. Just don't try to force it."  
  
"You have a very good bedside manner," Piper said.  
  
"Years of practice," responded Carpenter. "Now, I'm going to go finish chopping some wood. You get some rest. That's what you need right now. We can talk some more later."  
  
"I just realized something," Piper said. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Now, that's a very good sign," Carpenter said. "The 'fridge and pantry are completely stocked. Just help yourself to anything you want."  
  
"Thanks again," Piper said. "I guess you saved my life. Somehow, after everything you've done for me, just saying 'thank you' seems kind of hollow."  
  
"There is one way you can thank me," Carpenter said.  
  
"Name it," Piper said.  
  
"Just follow my instructions," Carpenter replied. "The best way to thank me is to get better as soon as you can. Which means you have to follow the doctors orders."  
  
"Yes sir," Piper said.  
  
"Now," Carpenter said, "let me get back to the wood. You get something to eat and just take it easy."  
  
As Carpenter went out into the backyard, Piper thought about the few flashes of memory she had. She knew there was something important she needed to remember. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing came to her mind.  
  
Finally she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Carpenter was probably right. Her memory would return soon enough. Until then, all she could do was wait and hope. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
When Carpenter came in from chopping wood, Piper was just taking a pan out of the oven.  
  
"What's all this?" Carpenter asked, looking at the set table. "I told you to take it easy."  
  
"I wanted to do something to thank you for everything you've done for me," Piper said. "I seem to know a recipe for vegetarian lasagna."  
  
"You shouldn't exert yourself," Carpenter said.  
  
"I didn't," Piper said. "It was very simple. And I seem to recall that it's very good. Next to chocolate, this is Phoebes' favorite...."  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing she had just remembered something.  
  
"Who's Phoebe?" Carpenter asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Piper said. "But I do remember she loves my vegetarian lasagna. The only thing she likes better is chocolate. And something about three P's."  
  
"See, I told you your memory would come back," Carpenter said. "You're starting to remember already."  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, "but what could three P's possibly mean?"  
  
"I'm sure it means something," Carpenter said. "Now, I suggest we eat while it's still hot. Let's see what kind of cook you are."  
  
"Okay," Piper said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, I don't know who this Phoebe is," Carpenter said as they ate, "but I can see why she likes this so much. This is just about the best thing I've ever had."  
  
"I seem to have a knack for cooking," Piper said. "But it's strange. For some reason, while I was cooking, I kept thinking about an earthquake. Isn't that odd?"  
  
"Maybe there's a connection between a quake and your cooking," Carpenter said. "This is California, after all. Maybe it's your minds' way of trying to recover your memories."  
  
"Maybe," Piper said. "I was thinking. Maybe we could go into the city tomorrow. I know I haven't been awake that long but I feel fine."  
  
"We'll see," Carpenter said. "As I said, your injuries weren't that severe. Why don't we wait until we see how you feel tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay," Piper said. "That sounds like a good idea. So, what do you do up here for fun? I noticed you don't have a television."  
  
"There's a small one I keep in the credenza in the study," Carpenter said. "I also have a radio and a fairly large library."  
  
"Sounds like a quiet night with a book, then," Piper said.  
  
`"We can also do some minor tests," Carpenter said. "Just to see what else you may remember besides cooking. We can see if you still remember how to read and write, test your level of reading and comprehension, your math skills, things like that."  
  
"Well," Piper said, "I look too old to be a high school student. I would imagine I've been out of school for several years. For some reason I have the feeling math wasn't one of my favorite subjects."  
  
"One way to find out," Carpenter said. "We can also see if there's anything else you might remember. Something that could give us an idea who you might be."  
  
"That sounds great," Piper said. "It's so unnerving to not know if I could be a teacher or a store manager or a criminal on the run from the law."  
  
"I can imagine," Carpenter said. "Although I think we can rule out criminal. You don't strike me as being the criminal type."  
  
"You never know," joked Piper, smiling. "I might even be a soulless demon who goes around sucking the life out of people."  
  
"I'll take my chances," Carpenter said, smiling back. "Somehow I don't see you as a soulless demon. If anything, I think you're the type of person who would go out of her way to help someone in trouble."  
  
"Maybe," Piper said. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we find out who I am before we'll know."  
  
"Like I said," Carpenter said, "just don't push. Your memory will return in due time." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
When Carpenter walked into the kitchen the next morning, Piper was already up. She was in the middle of preparing breakfast when he walked in.  
  
"Well, I guess there's no sense in asking how you're feeling," Carpenter said. "You seem to be doing okay."  
  
"I feel fine," Piper said. "I just had this urge to make breakfast. It just seemed natural."  
  
"I must say," Carpenter said, "it's been a long time since I had so much to eat for breakfast. You've made enough here to feed half a dozen people."  
  
"Yeah, I hadn't realized I had made so much until just before you came in," Piper said. "I don't really know why I made so much."  
  
"This might explain some of it," Carpenter said, looking at the table. "You've set places for four people."  
  
"Did I?" Piper questioned. "I hadn't noticed. I wonder why four places? A husband and two kids maybe?"  
  
"I don't think so," Carpenter said. "You don't have any of the physical characteristics of a woman who's had two children. Remember, I'm a doctor. I would have noticed things like that."  
  
"Okay," Piper said. "And like I said, I'm not wearing a wedding ring. So why four places?"  
  
"Boyfriend and two sisters?" asked Carpenter. "The man you told me about with the blue light. And the two women who argue a lot. Maybe the four of you share a place and you're the cook."  
  
"Could be," Piper said, "but I seem to remember cooking for more than just four people. A lot more."  
  
"Restaurant cook," offered Carpenter. "Or maybe a chef of some kind. That would explain why you're such a good cook and the extra place settings."  
  
"That doesn't make sense," Piper said. "A chef wouldn't have anything to do with setting the table. Oh, I just wish I could remember."  
  
"Just calm down, Jennifer," Carpenter said. "It will come back to you. Just give it time."  
  
"I am calm, Leo," Piper said. "It's just that it's so...."  
  
"Leo?" interrupted Carpenter.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You just called me Leo," Carpenter replied.  
  
"Did I?" Piper asked. "I don't remember doing that."  
  
"Almost like an automatic response," Carpenter said. "As if you're used to telling someone named Leo that you are calm. Just one more piece of the puzzle we can use when we go into the city today."  
  
"We're going today?" questioned Piper.  
  
"I don't see why not," Carpenter responded. "Your injuries are healing nicely. Your strength has obviously returned if you can lay out a feast like this for breakfast. You haven't complained about any dizziness or nausea or any other symptoms. I think it's safe to make the trip. Maybe we can finally solve the mystery of who you are."  
  
"Good," Piper said. "Maybe that will also tell us about this bizarre behavior, too."  
  
"I'm sure it will," Carpenter said. "Right now it might seem bizarre but when we find out I'm sure it will make perfect sense. But don't get your hopes up too much. It might take a while for us to find out."  
  
"At least I know we'll find out eventually," Piper said. "That's some comfort."  
  
"Well, we'll go in right after breakfast," Carpenter said. "If this is as good as the lasagna was last night, I'm in for a real treat."  
  
After breakfast, Piper carefully wrapped the leftovers and put them in the refrigerator. Then she and Carpenter got into his car and began the trip into the city. The road was a long, winding road most of the trip and there was a sharp drop off on the outer edge of the road.  
  
"I'll bet your car is over the precipice some where," Carpenter said. "My guess is you lost control or something and went over the...."  
  
He was cut off in mid-sentence when a small animal suddenly darted out in front of the car. Instinctively, Carpenter swerved to miss it. Too late he realized just how close they wee to the edge of the roadway. Before either of them could do anything, the car went over the edge of the road and started its' long plunge to the ground below. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
The car was already halfway over the edge of the road when Pipers' hands came up. It was a reflexive action. Whether she thought it might somehow stop them or if she was simply bracing herself for the inevitable impact, not even she knew. But just as the car began to drop over the embankment it suddenly froze in midair.  
  
Piper looked around. This simply wasn't possible. There was nothing holding the car back. It should be plunging into the ravine below. She looked over at Carpenter who sat frozen behind the wheel.  
  
"Adam?" she questioned, touching his arm.  
  
Suddenly, Carpenter looked around. He looked confused.  
  
"Jennifer, are you okay?" Carpenter asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piper said. "What's going on here?"  
  
"I don't know,' Carpenter replied. "This is impossible. Let's get out of here while we still can. We can try to sort it out later."  
  
Cautiously they made their way over the front seat into the back seat. Carpenter opened the back door. With the help of a small bush he climbed onto the side of the roadway and then helped Piper out of the car. They had barely cleared the car when it suddenly continued its' plunge into the ravine. They watched as it fell several dozen feet, exploding on impact.  
  
"Someone call Ripley's'," Carpenter said. "Not even they are going to believe this one."  
  
"What happened?" asked Piper.  
  
"I wish I knew," Carpenter said. "Let's get back to the cabin. Maybe we can figure this out back there."  
  
An hour later, Piper put some coffee on at the cabin. Carpenter sat at the kitchen table trying to sort out the events.  
  
"What happened is not physically possible," Carpenter said. "Objects just don't sit suspended in midair with nothing to support them. Especially something as large and as heavy as a car."  
  
"You were frozen, too," Piper said. "When touched you, it seemed to bring you out of it. It's almost like time just suddenly stopped."  
  
"Time just doesn't stop," Carpenter said. "But why weren't you affected? There was no sound of the engine, the tires weren't spinning, nothing. And yet whatever happened didn't seem to happen to you. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper said. "One second we were going over the edge of the road and the next second everything just sort of froze. Almost like someone was giving us the chance to get out of the car. Remember, everything started again as soon as we were out of the car."  
  
"As if we had a guardian angel looking over us," Carpenter said.  
  
"A Lighter," Piper said. "Something Lighter. I just thought of it."  
  
"What is this Lighter thing?" Carpenter asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Piper said. "It's called a something Lighter. It's sort of an angel sent to look after someone. That's all I remember."  
  
"A man and a blue light?" Carpenter thought out loud. "Maybe it's called a Blue Lighter. And if there is such a thing, maybe this Blue Lighter thing saved us. As a doctor I've seen some pretty miraculous recoveries but nothing like that. It was nothing short of a miracle."  
  
"I'm sorry about your car," Piper said.  
  
"Just a car," Carpenter said. "I can get another one. I'm just glad neither of us was injured."  
  
"Well, how do we get into the city now?" Piper asked.  
  
"There's a neighbor south of here," Carpenter said. "It'll take a couple of hours to walk there but I can probably use their phone. I can call the police and let them know about the accident. Then I can call...."  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence. A bluish sparkling phenomenon suddenly appeared in the kitchen. When it finished, a man and two women stood facing Piper and Carpenter. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Carpenter jumped up and pulled the pistol out of the drawer. He brandished it threateningly at the three intruders.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Carpenter demanded. "What do you want?"  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
Carpenter moved over to Piper, protecting her.  
  
"Don't come any closer," threatened Carpenter. "I don't know what you are or what you want, but you aren't going to hurt her. I don't want to use this but I will if I have to."  
  
"No one's going to hurt her," Prue said. "You just better make sure you haven't hurt her. If you have, I'm not going to be happy."  
  
"Don't threaten me," Carpenter said. "I'm the one with the gun, remember?"  
  
Prue waved her hand and the gun was ripped from Carpenters' hand. It clattered into the sink and lay there.  
  
"And now you aren't," Prue said. "What have you done to our sister?"  
  
"He hasn't done anything to me," Piper said. "I was hurt and he helped me. What do you mean sister? Who are you people?"  
  
"Piper, honey, don't you remember us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't remember anything," Piper said.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe, look at her head," Leo said. "She looks like she's been hurt. It might have affected her memory."  
  
"Phoebe?" questioned Carpenter. "Your name is Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe. "Phoebe Halliwell. This is Prue, my sister. And that's Piper, our other sister. This is Leo, Piper's boyfriend."  
  
"Leo?" questioned Carpenter. He looked at Piper and then back at Leo. "You're a Blue Lighter?"  
  
"White Lighter, actually," Leo said, looking around confused.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe," Carpenter said, "if you're her sister, what's your favorite food?"  
  
"That's easy," Phoebe said. "Chocolate."  
  
"And your second favorite food?" questioned Carpenter.  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment.  
  
"Pipers' vegetarian lasagna," she said. "Satisfied?"  
  
"What are you people?" demanded Carpenter. "The way you got in here isn't normal. And that power of, Prue, is it? You seem to be able to move objects at will. Are you the ones who saved us from the car accident?"  
  
"She must have frozen time subconsciously," Leo whispered to Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Just who are you?" Prue demanded of Carpenter. "What is Piper doing here?"  
  
"My name is Adam Carpenter," said Carpenter. "She wandered in here a few days ago. It looked like she had been in an accident. Like I said, I've been taking care of her. But her memory seems to have been affected."  
  
"I might be able to help there," Leo said, moving over to Piper. "This isn't going to hurt a bit."  
  
"What are you going to do?" demanded Carpenter, stepping between Leo and Piper.  
  
"I'm just going to help her," Leo said.  
  
"You people obviously have some kind of powers I don't understand," Carpenter said. "But she's my patient. You aren't dong anything unless I know exactly what it is."  
  
"Mr. Carpenter," Prue said, "I suggest you get out of Leo's way."  
  
"Or what?" Carpenter asked. "You'll use your power on me? That doesn't sound like a very sisterly thing to me. You think she's going to let you touch her if you hurt me? I'm the only friend she knows. You claim to want to help her and yet you stand there threatening me. That doesn't sound like a smart move to me."  
  
Prue glared at Carpenter. He was right. If Piper had lost her memory, he might be the only person she knew. If they hurt him, she might not let them help her.  
  
"Adam, it's okay," Piper said. "Somehow I know Leo won't hurt me. I seem to remember the he helped people a long time ago. I don't think we have anything to fear from them. Besides, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper. Three P's, remember? I think they might be telling the truth."  
  
Reluctantly, Carpenter moved out of the way. He knew he really couldn't stop them. Not with the powers they seemed to have. He watched as Leo put his hands over the cut on Pipers' head and a soft yellow glow began to cover her head. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"So you're a witch named Piper Halliwell," Carpenter said as they sat in the living room of the cabin. "And both of your sisters are witches, too."  
  
"Yes, that's right," said Piper.  
  
"And you," Carpenter said, looking at Leo, "you're an angel?"  
  
"Sort of," Leo said. "I'm what's called a White Lighter. We're kind of a minor form of angel."  
  
"I came up here to get some rare herbs I needed for a potion," Piper said. They needed to be freshly cut. On my way home an animal ran out into the road like it did with us. When I swerved to miss it the car ran into a tree. I must have hit my head and stumbled around for hours before I stumbled into your backyard."  
  
"Dr. Carpenter," Prue said, "I'm sorry about the threats. We just didn't know who or what you were. We've been searching frantically for Piper for days."  
  
"I can understand that," Carpenter said. "I guess I can't blame you for being suspicious. I'm just glad you are the good guys. I knew I didn't stand a chance against those powers of yours."  
  
"Leo, why couldn't you sense me?" Piper asked.  
  
"I guess your temporary amnesia blocked me from sensing you," Leo said. "If you hadn't frozen that car we might still be looking for you. You're just lucky I was able to sense you using your power. When we got to the accident site this was the closest house so we came here looking for you."  
  
"Well, she seems completely healed," Carpenter said. "That healing power of yours seems to have restored her memory as well as healing all of her injuries."  
  
"It can be very handy," Leo said.  
  
"Wouldn't mind having that myself," Carpenter said.  
  
"You can still do a lot of good," Piper said. "You made an honest mistake. It happens. We all make mistakes. You can't just give up when it does."  
  
"Someone died because of my mistake," Carpenter said. "Someone who trusted me to help her. She'd still be alive today if it wasn't for me."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Prue said. "For years I harbored a lot of anger and resentment over our mothers' death. But I recently discovered it's not anyone's fault. If it was her time to go, there would have been nothing you could do to stop it."  
  
"That's an easy rationalization," Carpenter said.  
  
"No, it's not," Phoebe said. "It doesn't mean you can just sit back and let people die. But it's true. When it's your time to go, that's it. You can't blame yourself."  
  
"Food for thought," Carpenter said. "Well, Piper has her memory back, her family has her back, and I got to feel useful again. All in all a pretty hectic few days."  
  
"Adam," Piper said, "about what you've learned about us."  
  
"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Carpenter said. "I may not be practicing at the moment, but I'm still a doctor. Everything I've learned is privileged. I couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to. Besides, who's going to believe any of this anyway?"  
  
"Thanks," Piper said.  
  
"I take my oath very seriously," Carpenter said. "Of course, your name may be Piper, but if it's okay, you'll always be Jennifer to me."  
  
"Fair enough," Piper said. "I guess we should do something about my car. I think I know where the accident happened."  
  
"From your description," Carpenter said, "I think I know where it was. It shouldn't be difficult to find your car and have it towed into the city. I'll let the sheriff know so he can take of it."  
  
"Thanks, Adam," Piper said. "Well, I guess we should be getting home. God knows how the three of have been eating while I've been gone."  
  
"We've been eating fine," Phoebe said. "I'm pretty good at whipping up a meal on occasion."  
  
"Right," Prue said. "Peanut butter sandwiches."  
  
"I figured as much," Piper said. "You could probably use a hot meal."  
  
"I even fixed a hot meal one or twice," Phoebe defended.  
  
"You?" questioned Piper. "A hot meal?"  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Peanut butter on toast."  
  
Piper just laughed as Leo orbed them back to the manor. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
Three days had passed since Piper had returned to the manor. Everything had returned to normal. Her car had been easily found and the damage had been relatively minor. She would have it back in a few days. Phoebe was just coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door. Adam Carpenter stood on the porch wearing a suit and tie.  
  
"Adam," Phoebe said, "what a pleasant surprise. Come in."  
  
"Thanks," Carpenter said. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi."  
  
"Just in the neighborhood, huh?" questioned Piper, coming out of the kitchen. "Well, we're glad you did. Prue is at work and Leo's off on some assignment or other."  
  
"Actually," Carpenter said, pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it to Piper, "I just wanted to give this to you."  
  
Piper took the card and read it.  
  
Dr. Adam Carpenter, Pediatric Surgeon, San Francisco General Hospital.  
  
"It's not head of pediatrics," Carpenter said, "but they were thrilled when I applied. Seems a lot of people still remember me there. I start back to work on Monday."  
  
"You're a doctor again?" Piper asked. "That's wonderful. I'm sure there are a lot of children who can use your expertise."  
  
"I got to thinking about what you said," Carpenter said. "If it was her time to go, I guess there's really nothing I could have done about it. And next time I'll be more careful with my diagnoses. All humility aside, I am really a very good doctor. It seems a shame to waste my talent when there are so may who can benefit from it."  
  
"Good for you," Piper said. "The kids are going to love you."  
  
"Speaking of which," Carpenter said, "when you and Leo decide to start a family, look me up. I'm not an obstetrician, but once they're born, you won't have to go looking for a pediatrician for them. That goes for your sisters, too."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said. "I couldn't think of a better doctor for them."  
  
"Well, I should be going," Carpenter said. "I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Don't be a stranger," Phoebe said. "We want to know how things are going with you."  
  
"I won't be," Carpenter promised.  
  
"Well, big sister," Phoebe said after Carpenter had left, "seems you had quite an impression on him."  
  
"So it would seem," Piper said. "I'm glad. The world can use a few more people like him."  
  
"That it could," Phoebe said. "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry," Phoebe said.  
  
Laughing, the two sisters went into the kitchen.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
